Nitride-based III-V group compound semiconductors such as gallium nitride (GaN) are applied to a high-intensity light emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), and the like, by taking advantage of their features of a wide band gap.
Each of these light emitting devices includes: an n-type semiconductor layer; a p-type semiconductor layer; and a light emitting layer provided between them and having a quantum well layer and a barrier layer.
Such semiconductor light emitting devices are being required to realize a high light emission efficiency.